Move on Gohan, Gohan's Life after Cell
by KatoGS123
Summary: Hercule didn't take the credit, but he's searching for the true hero to show the world their Savor
1. Prologue

Hey what's going on Kato Squad! Kato here! As you know, my other Story about Luffy is a few weeks late on a post, don't worry, it'll come! Now here is this new story of mine, it's about Gohan, the DemiSaiyan who killed Cell! I hope you enjoy

I don't own DBZ, One Piece, or any anime I write about!

 **Episode 1**

 **Move on Gohan!**

 **Gohan's Life after Cell!**

Mr. Satan watches as the heroes of earth fly off

???: uhhh, Mr. Satan sir? What happened to Cell? And the delivery boy?

The news people stared at Satan, wondering what he'll say.

-INSIDE Hercule mind

I can always say I did it... the fame, money women!

No... I shouldn't... that boy had the guts to keep going, even tho it was hopeless... I have to tell the truth and not care about myself for once... if I lie, and they find out... I can't lie for my Sweet peas sake! I promise Sammy before she died that I wouldn't ruin our daughters life!

[Back to reality!

Hercule: the boy... despite the odds the delivery boy defeated Cell... he did what I couldn't do because he had more guts than I! If I ever see him again, I will thank him, he saved the world!

Now 7 years later, Hercule has put his life into finding the world Savor and properly thank him saving the world, he even thrown his Title as world Champ away to spend more time searching

???: Dad! Do you have to go again looking for someone who might be dead for all we know?

This is Videl, the ex world champ's daughter, and she's trying to stop her father once again for leaving for months on a wild goose chase

"But sweet pea, the world needs to thank him! I will not stop until I thank him for the world!"

ELSE WHERE

A tall teen boy with black hair and Onxy eyes is walking into Orange Town, the place where his next big adventure awaits him

" _Dad... after all these years mom actually let me go to a real life school... I wonder how it'll be... hopefully it won't be as bad as Freeza or the Cell games haha..."_

This is Gohan, Son of Goku, a hero who died to save the world from destruction, and Gohan's life will be getting more hectic, Next DragonBall Z Kai

1234567891234567891234567890000000

Well how do you guys like it so far? I thought Hercule was a ass during DBZ/DBZ Kai so I changed History a bit! Don't worry, Saiyaman will come forth still, and so will the Buu stuff, and maybe I'll continue on to Super! Also this is a GohanxVidel fic!

Hercule: Can you tell me who was our Savor! I need to find him

Me: heheheheh you'll find him soon enough... just tune in next time

 **NEXT TIME**

"Whose the new kid?"

"Have you heard of the Golden Fighter?"

"I am... Saiyaman!"

 **Delivery Boy Back**

 **I am the Great Saiyaman!**

Kato Squad OUT!


	2. Delivery Boy back! I am Great Saiyaman!

**_Hey Kato squad! This is chapter two to Move On Gohan! Sorry it took so long, with work and college and my YouTube channel, it's hard to write, as you may have heard, I gave my Rubberman fanfic away, the possible new author and I are still discussing things for that story but I will do one final update to the Rubberman story saying who the new author is and how to find it! Also concerning the comments for this story Move On Gohan, I know my chapter was short but I had limited work for it, as I started it at the end of the Cell games in the POV of Hercule Satan and news crew and also the first part of DBZ Kai Final Chapters about Gohan heading to school so I didn't have much to do... I mean I could have done it during the time skip of the seven years but I want the story to remain mostly the same... and to those who may ask, no the world won't find out Gohan is the Delivery Boy because of what will happen during the Majin Buu saga, they will know for a little bit but then Majin Buu will turn them to candy and then the Z fighters will use the Dragonballs to revive them and then erase the memory of Majin Buu and the events that happened during the martial arts tournament! Any ways! Back to the show!_**

 ** _Kato does not own DBZ or any anime of the world_**

 **EPISIODE 2**

 **Delivery Boy is Back!**

 **I am Great Saiyaman!**

Gohan sat down in class and listened to the blonde girl next him.

"Videl said that someone with Gold hair stopped a bank fight" the girl said kinda flirty

Gohan tensed up. _Damn it... I was to slow that someone saw me... hopefully people won't think of imaging me with Blonde hair... last thing I need is for someone to find out who I really am..._

 ** _FLASHBACK: Gohan's POV_**

 _Gohan was walking to school when he saw a bank being robbed._

 _"Again?! This is the 3 time this month!"_

 _After hiding himself, Gohan became a super Saiyan and attacked the robbers, not knowing that a old man was watching his assault on the robbers_

 ** _FLASHBACK ENDED: Third Person POV_**

"Really now? That sounds cool!"

"Gohan..." Gohan tensed up as Videl looked at him with cold "if looks could kill" eyes, "a witness said that the golden fighter was wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and a orange star high button... just like you are..."

Laughing nervously, Gohan said, "really? Must be a coincidence"

"There's no way nerd boy is the golden fighter, just look at him!" Sharpener started "he's got noddle arms, and he's not blonde"

 _Thank you sharpener!_ Gohan thought, knowing that Sharpener's to much of a "the cover is all I need to see" guy just by looking at him, a normal stereotypic dude that would assume that gohan is a book nerd than a fighter by the way he dresses, how off Sharpener really is tho.

"But remember the Cell games, there were people there that could change hair color and get bulkier somehow" Videl stated, making Gohan sweat.

"Doesn't mean I'm one of them, I mean I never even been in a fight hahahahaha" Gohan nervously said hoping to Dende that Videl won't push on.

"Doesn't mean you aren't one either" Gohan froze as Videl said that, knowing she won't give up on this.

 _Fuck you Dende... you really like to piss on people don't you!_ Gohan thought.

Elsewhere on the lookout

"Dende, do you think it is wise to push Gohan's buttons?" Mr. Popo said to the teenage guardian of earth.

"Relax Popo... Gohan knows I'm only teasing him on his first day at a real school... besized it's not like Gohan pranked me recently with his little brother..."

The teen Namekian as you know is normally green but recently Gohan and his little brother, Goten, had painted him pink with purple pokadots while the guardian was sleeping. The paint still can't wash off.

"I'm gonna go take another bath Popo... Gohan have a good day at school! Hahahahaha" the teen left to the bathroom to wash up again, laughing at the poor Demi-Saiyan's bad luck.

Back to the main story!

Author's quick note!

Since Gohan's first day is mostly gonna be the same I'm just gonna skip to when Gohan is being tailed by Videl! If you want to know how his first day was, watch the anime! I'm not gonna waste time rewriting the anime unless the sence needs to be done exact!

Author's note Over!

Gohan knew she was following him, he wasn't a idiot, heck even if he didn't know how to sense Ki he'd most likely knew Videl was tailing him..

 _Know what? I'll scare her a bit heheheheh!_ Gohan thought while wearing the Son Grin.

"Why do I feel like I'm being followed?

"Shit!" Gohan heard Videl curse quickly and quietly.

"Videl I know your tailing me... now why don't you just ask me what you want to know so I can get to my 'aunts' house" Gohan looked at the mailbox the Videl was hiding behind, "I know your behind the mailbox... and before you say something like 'how'd you know?!' You do know your foot is in clear view right?"

Like that, Videl got up and looked at Gohan.

"Who are you, Son Gohan?"

"Who am I?" Gohan looked at her confused.

"You can take a hit in the head by Sharpy's fastest curve ball in baseball, jump near 16 feet in the air, and answer any question without even thinking... so tell me... WHO ARE YOU?"

"Lucky I guess? Heheh" Gohan answered nervously and yet truthfully, if it wasn't for the Saiyan's attack when he was four, he would probly have a concussion or a broken skull by now and if it wasn't for his mother's constant nagging about doing work that even Bulma has problems with from time to time, he would probly be just as dumb as Sharpy or Goku, Gohan's father, as a kid!

"I don't trust you Gohan, you know that?"

"Fine by me, I gotta get to Capulse corp now, my aunt is driving me home" Gohan realized what he said and tried shutting up before...

"Who is your aunt?"

 _Fuck..._ "The CEO Bulma... my mom and her been friends thru my dad before he died for years and we just kinda adopted eachother's family as family..." _Crap! She stopped moving! Meaning she is either shocked of who my aunt is or she couldn't handle the truth anymore!_

Cool! My great great great great great grandma was a pirate on the king of the pirates crew! Seems like we both have famous people in our families.. well I'll leave you to get to Capulse Corp..."

 _Author note again! I'll skip how Gohan gets his Super suit because as Kid Trunks and Vegeta would say "it's an embarrassment" On to Saiyaman's first sence!_

Gohan flew down and stopped the speedy drivers, landing right in front of them, making the drunk turn and crash into a brick wall

"What the fuck you weirdo! I could've killed you"

Gohan smirked thru his helmet. _YES! I stopped them! Now let's try a fake super hero voice... like Batman or something!_

 **"Don't you know you were speeding back there? You should wait until you are out of city limits to pull that stunt!"**

"Screw you!" The two drunks pull out machine guns and fired at Gohan but Gohan caught all the bullets in his gloved hands, "what the fuck!!!!" The two drunks realized that either they are two drunk or that they just tried shooting the Golden Warrior who apparently dressed up like a offbrand Superman, "who the fuck are you!?"

"You know..." Gohan said in his real voice, "I never even thought up a name..." Gohan remembered the Ginyu Force's silly dance and knew what to do!

 **"I am the champion against the evil of the world!"**

Gohan started dancing the weird Ginyu like dances!

 **"I am... The Great Saiyaman!!!"**

 **Chapter End**

So how'd you like my second chapter! And yes I'm sure you have seen some ref's to other animes or even D.C.!

To those out there dieing to know, Videl's great how many great grandmother is Nico Robin, of the One Piece world, reason why I did that is because it would make since that before C.C. That the world would use Snalls as a TV or cell phones, I also thought the Robin and Videl looked a bit alike that I couldn't just not make that sence!

Well that's all for this chapter! Hopefully those who wanted my chapters longer liked my longer chapter

I'm thinking tho maybe I'll put this story for adoption too once I feel like I can't write for it anymore, but not yet for Gohan!

 **Gohan:** so you give up Luffy because you couldn't write well but for me you'll write forever?

Gohan, I have been watching DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS since I was a baby, so I understand DBZ better than one piece, sure my favor anime is one piece but the anime I know best is Pokémon and Dragonball so yeah! It's not like Rubberman is over tho! I plan on helping the new author until the story is over and he does the second book on it since Rubberman is planned to only be until right after the War of the Best arc (AKA right after Luffy tells the crew to meet back up in two years) after that the story becomes fully his, I have no help for after the Two year skip as I haven't even thought what to put there yet so since he/she is the writer he/she may think whatever they want for the story! But the story I started, I will help with ideas until it's end! Updates for Rubberman will be out soon btw!

Well! It's that time again folks!

 ** _Kato Squad OOOOOUUUUUTTT!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
